The present invention relates generally to a microphone housing, and more particularly to a head screen structure of the microphone housing.
The conventional microphone of the loudspeaker system is generally attached to a hand grip such that the microphone is covered by a steel screen which is detachably fastened thereto. In the event that the microphone is out of order and must be replaced or repaired, the microphone is forcefully removed by first severing the PVC wires of the microphone. A new or functional microphone is attached by iron soldering before the microphone is covered with the steel screen. It is readily apparent that the repair work of the conventional microphone is time-consuming, inefficient, and costly.
The streamlined conventional microphone of the loudspeaker system comprises a housing which is provided with a head screen, a head base, and a hand grip. The microphone and the head base are fitted into the head screen, which is then fastened with the hand grip by a fastening ring of an iron material. This conventional microphone housing is not cost-effective in view of the fact that the fastening ring results in an increase in the overall cost of making the microphone housing. In addition, the microphone is vulnerable to damage at the time when the microphone and the head base are fitted into the head screen. Moreover, if the head screen is not properly fastened, the microphone is apt to generate noise.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a microphone housing of the loudspeaker system with a head screen structure which is free of the deficiencies of the conventional microphone structures.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a microphone housing which is formed of a hand grip, a head base, and a head screen. The head base and the head screen are detachably mounted on the top end of the hand grip. The top end of the hand grip is provided with outer threads. The head screen is provided in the inner edge of the open end thereof with inner threads engageable with the outer threads of the top end of the hand grip. The head screen is further provided in the inner edge with an annular slot located above the inner threads. The head base is used to mount the microphone and is provided along the outer edge of the bottom end thereof with a plurality of elastic clamp pieces, each having a projection corresponding in location to the annular slot of the head screen. The head base is mounted on the top slot of the hand grip in conjunction with the head screen such that the inner threads of the top end of the hand grip, and that the projections of the elastic clamp pieces are retained in the annular slot of the head screen. The head base is detachably retained by the head screen which is detachably fastened with the top end of the hand grip.
The features and the advantages of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of a preferred embodiment of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.